1. Field
The present invention relates to a vapor deposition apparatus, a vapor deposition method, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. The plurality of thin films may be formed using various methods, one of which is a vapor deposition method.
According to the vapor deposition method, one or more gases are used as a source for forming thin films. The vapor deposition method may include a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, and various other methods.
Among display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses are considered to be next generation display apparatuses due to their wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response speeds.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses include an intermediate layer having an organic emission layer between a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other, and one or more thin films. A deposition process may be used to form thin films of the organic light emitting display apparatus.
As the organic light emitting display apparatus increases in size and requires high resolution, it is difficult to form a large sized thin film having desired properties. In addition, there is a limitation in improving efficiency of processes for forming thin films.